Only Half
by the sadistic homicidal child
Summary: A 1X2 DRABBLE. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. YAOI. '...Duo gasped and winced in pain as he felt the piece of metal sticking out from his chest.... DUO! DUO, ARE YOU ALIVE! ...PLEASE! DUO ANSWER ME...DUO!...' First submission. Go easy on meh.


Only Half

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI. AKA HAS HOMOSEXUALS. GENTS WHO LIKE OTHER GENTS. CHARACTER DEATH.

Pairings: 1x2...3x4 or anything else if you just want it there XD

Summary: A 1X2 DRABBLE. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. YAOI. "..._DUO GASPED AND WINCED IN PAIN AS HE FELT THE PIECE OF METAL STICKING OUT FROM HIS CHEST._..._ "DUO! DUO, ARE YOU ALIVE! ...PLEASE! DUO ANSWER ME...DUO!"_

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. IF IT WAS, DUO AND HEERO'D BE SMEXING.

* * *

Duo gasped and winced in pain as he felt the piece of metal sticking out from his chest.

He could hear footsteps approaching... light burst through the darkness of the tiny space and blinking lights of the cockpit.

"DUO! DUO, ARE YOU OKAY!...PLEASE! DUO, ANSWER ME...DUO!"

It was Heero, his sweet, perfect angel.

He could only wheeze out a reply, "Heero...Heero, it's nice...to have you by my side...in my last hour..."

"Duo please...please don't say things like that...you'll be all right...you have to be..."

But even the dullest of people would know that things definitely wouldn't be all right.

It would be a dream, a miracle if it would come to pass.

"Heero...hush now...you know I'm not...coming out of this place alive...we all know it... there's no use trying to...to dream..."

Heero could only stare in pure horror as some of the fire in Duo's eyes faded.

As some of the spirit he'd grown to become one with slowly disappeared.

"Heero...please...I don't have much time left...please...give me a gift...before I go... Kiss me...one last time...before I can see you again...just once more..."

Heero reached down into the cockpit and gently stroked Duo's soft, round cheek.

A sad and small smile reached both of their lips.

A kiss passed between them.

A kiss so beautiful, so passionate, so everything, that it was paradise.

All the hardships, all the love, all the battles, all the memories, all the time spent together.

Everything was entwined into this unique and pure moment between soul mates.

Angels sang, bells were rung, happiness and love was spread...

Heero kissed Duo until the life in Duo's expressive eyes was almost gone.

"Heero...I'll love you forever... I'll never stop loving you...ever... I have a last request...when I die...mourn... Don't hold it in...let it go... Don't hide your tears. Bare them with pride...with pride that you found a true love... Don't hide your tears..."

Heero could see the strain in Duo's nearly lifeless eyes as he tried to live for a little while longer.

"I will Duo. I will. I'll mourn. I'll cry. I'll show my love for you! I love you, Duo! I love you more than life, I love you more than the entire universe!"

Heero grasped Duo in a tight, but gentle, hug.

Not caring that the tip of the piece of metal was pushing into his skin.

Not caring that he was beginning to bleed.

Heero felt Duo grow cold.

He was dead.

Heero let out a pitiful moan and began to cry.

He didn't care that he was showing weakness, only that Duo was dead and it was time to mourn.

His heart felt like it had been torn apart.

Tortured.

It was horrible, and he let the world around him know it.

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED! WE WERE GOING TO ADOPT CHILDREN! WE WERE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER! WHY DID OZ HAVE TO CREATE A NEW WEAPON! WHY DIDN'T WE KNOW ABOUT IT! WHY! WHY!"

The pain was so great that he screamed.

He screamed and screamed, the metal digging into his chest as he grasped Duo tighter, and tighter still.

The pain caused by the metal in his chest paled in comparison to the shattered abyss that was his broken heart.

His soul was lost, it was no longer whole.

A big gap had formed, and there was nothing to repair it with.

Half of his soul was missing, and it could never be replaced by another.

He cried and cried until his cheeks were rubbed raw from the tears.

Even still, dry sobs escaped from his mouth.

Even after Duo was finally pried from his vice like grip, he didn't stop.

He could feel himself being carried by a fellow pilot, Trowa, it must have been.

The gentle embrace was the last thing he knew as he fell into a deep and restless land of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

Voices were heard around him.

What they were saying didn't register to Heero's ears.

His shoulders shook with an aching sadness.

He was pulled to his feet, "Heero? Duo's funeral is going to be placed on January's second... I just...thought you'd like to know... Heero...please eat something..."

The rest was blurred as he tried to curl in upon himself.

'Quatre...he must be worried about me...', was the last thing that Heero thought before he passed out.

Heero'd never know, but a tear passed across his cheek that wasn't his as he was pulled into a comforting embrace.

* * *

Light burst into his world as he opened his eyes.

"Heero! You idiot! You haven't been taking care of yourself, at all! This is a time of mourning, but you're going to far!"

Heero tuned out the rest, he didn't want to hear Wufei call him a weakling and rant about this or that.

A hand struck his left cheek.

"Dammit Yuy! LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD! Duo would want you to mourn, but he would want you to die too! He would want you to live until your death that's set in stone!... Heero...he knows that you're suffering with him gone...but he wants you to live. To experience things you haven't before. To live a normal life. Take care of yourself... Goodbye, Yuy."

With that said, Wufei walked out the door and left Heero to think to himself.

Heero knew what Wufei said was true.

He'd have to do this.

He'd mourn...but he'd live too.

He'd live life until it was his time.

For Duo.

Heero sighed and reached for the meal that had been set on the bedside table.

Duo's funeral was coming soon.

He'd have to prepare.

* * *

The due date for Duo's funeral had come faster than expected.

Black dresses and suits littered the room.

Tears on faces, roses held, a cloak of deep sadness draped the room.

Hilde walked up to the casket, tears were on her usually cheerful face.

A pair of strong arms embraced her from behind.

She could only sob into the thin and muscular chest, "He was like a brother to me...Why'd he have to—WHY'D HE HAVE TO GO AND DIE! WHY!"

Hilde looked into the face of her unknown comforter as if expecting an answer and gasped in surprise.

It was Heero...tears...tears were streaked across his thin face...

Hilde wrapped her arms around him in return, his pain was far greater than hers and she could never imagine what he was going through.

Heero looked ate Duo...his braid was pristine and clean.

He looked so peaceful...Heero place two roses on Duo's chest, right above his heart.

The black and white roses were a beautiful contrast to each other, yet were one in the same.

Just like Duo and Heero.

Heero watched the casket being lowered into the ground.

He wanted so desperately to jump in there and stay with Duo.

But he had to live.

As the casket touched the bottom of hole, his tears stopped flowing and a small, almost nonexistent smile graced his face.

The smile grew into a large smile and he began to laugh.

He sounded and looked insane and hysterical.

He just kept on laughing until the laughs finally died down into small giggles of insanity, then nothing.

It was time to live without Duo.

It would be hard.

It would be painful.

But he could and would do it.

For Duo.

For his Laughing Shinigami.

For his soul mate.

He would live until it was time to be in an eternal paradise with Duo.

Forever.

* * *

Squee! X3 First story submitted! Leave a review or I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR SOUL. LUV! That is all...REVIEW BUTTON IS YOUR FRIEND. 


End file.
